Alice of Mornaiss
Alice Sophia Constantina Floriston, commonly known as Alice of Mornaiss, (Hannis Castle, 3 April 1916 - Collousburgh, 17 December 1986) was between 1941 and the year of her dead Queen of Mornaiss. She is the only female ruling monarch in Mornaissi history. She was married with the Swedish nobleman Christoph Henrik von Königsmarck and was the mother of three children: Alexander, Matthew and Sophia. She was succeeded by her oldest son after she died of a stroke. Biography Early Live Alice was born as the second child of king David of Mornaiss and his wife Louise Howard. Her father and the older brother, the heir Prince William, lead a Mornaissi division that served under Leslie Morshead in Libya. During the Siege of Tobruk the king was killed in action when a bomb hit in. When his allready ill son came aware of this news he had a heartattack and died a day later. When this news reached Mornaiss there was confusion about the succession. Following the old Celtic Laws women couldn't become the head of state. The most suitable king was a distant nephew of Alice how lived in Australia: Simon Floriston. These events led to the Monarchy Crisis of 1941. After a long fight the Mornaisse prime-minister John Lestrange succeeded in passing a new law that made Alice queen. On December 13 she was crowned in the Collousburgh Cathedral as queen of Mornaiss. Queen of Mornaiss A year later, in 1942, she married with the Swedish nobleman Christoph Henrik von Königsmarck. Before that marriage she was for several years betroted to a German prince, but because of the war the marriage was cancelled. During the war she stayed for a long time in New York, because of the several submarine attacks on Mornaiss. From there she was able to make an agreement with Canada who would help her with defending her country.. In 1944 she returned to Mornaiss. She allowed her prime-minister John Waltoff to assist the Allied forces in the European Invasion. After the war she was named Dame in the Order of the Garter by king George VI. With this she became the first royal of Mornaiss who retained a knighthood from the British Crown. During her visit to The Netherlands in 1950 Alice replied to the media she was pregnant. With this she closed the debates of her infertility. In July 1951 she gave birth to her first child: Alexander. Later she gave also birth to Matthew (1954) and Sophia (1956). Not long after the birth of Sophia she visited the country of Brunant where she was welcomed by crown prince Marten. It was widly believed that she tried to arrange a marriage between her eldest son and Marie of Brunant. A rumour she denounced during her final years. Literature * Jonathan S. Windlow (2001): The Will of David Floriston, Amburghan Press, Wentstone * Craigh Cairnaghow (2005): The Queen of Mornaiss, a biograpghy of Alice Floriston, Selliston Publishers, Collousburgh Category:King of Mornaiss Category:House Floriston